The spring is here
by lele141299
Summary: It's spring and with it comes the mating season too. It's Natsu's 19th spring and his first season. What will happen? Will he mate with the one he loves or will someone come between them? Will Natsu come out heart broken? Read and find out! Rated T !
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello minna !**_

 _ **It's something new I hope you will like this!**_

 _ **Summary : It's spring and with it comes the mating season too. It's Natsu's 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **spring and his first season. What will happen? Will he mate with the one he loves or will someone come between them? Will Natsu come out heart broken? Read and find out!**_

 _ **Pairing : LaxusxNatsu**_

 _ **Warnings : YAOI! Lemon (IN later chapter ), OOC, swearing, and more!, maybe Mpreg**_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Thoughts_

Normal

 _ **Here it comes :D**_

"Natsu, my office!" Master Makarov shouted. While Natsu was running up to the second floor, the girls at one of the tables were in a heated discussion. "It has been already 3 years since the Tartorous affair and Natsu has changed a lot" said Lucy and others were nodding. "Yes, that's true. He still fights with Gray, but without that it wouldn't be Fairy Tail" says Erza.

"Yes, yes. But he's really grown up, hasn't he? I mean he is even cuter than before" Mira softly squealed. The girls looked at her and then thought of Natsu before and now. Now he has slightly longer hair and bigger eyes. He got taller andhis muscles filled out more but not much. He now wears white baggy pants with black sandals and a blue muscle shirt without sleeves. On his left biceps now rested a red handkerchief and of course his scarf.

"And he has started hanging out with Laxus" mentioned Lisanna. "But I think it's cute when he follows him around. Like a lost puppy." laughed Levy. "And what's the best is that Laxus isn't even annoyed by it" laughed Cana along the others.

"Juvia thinks, that it's cute. Like a lost puppy~" cooed Juvia.

"Luce Mite, Mite! Gramps gave me a new S-class mission!" shouted Natsu as he was running to the tablet were the girls were sitting. Oh, yes and this is new too. Natsu, Gray, Levy, Lucy and Juvia are all S-class mages.

"Oh, show me, show me" said Lucy as Natsu held the mission sheet in front of her nose and flopped down on the bench next to her. All of them lowered their heads and read.

 **"Please help us! Our village is attacked by some demons and we need help!**

 **The best would be a fire and lighting mage, because the demons use water and earth magic!**

 **The reward is 1,000,000, jewels!**

 **Moon village"**

"So, you are going with Laxus?" asked Cana and the others girls giggled. Natsu just nodded not thinking much about the giggling. "Yeah, I'm going to his house to ask him now."

"Oh, I see. So then, good luck Natsu." said Erza and slapped him on the back. Natsu grinned and ran out of the guild. The girls looked after him as long as he was in their sight.

"Ah, they grew up so fast." sighted Lucy and they nodded.

 _ **Natsu's POV:**_

 _I hope Laxus will have time and will come with me. I mean we have a better relationship than before, that's for sure. He even speaks with me now. Oh yeah and spring is coming. I hope nothing bad happens._

 _ **Flashback :**_

" _ **Natsu listen to me now, this is very important. When you will be 19 years old you will have your first mating season. That means that you can mate and if you want to be the submissive one you can have babies too.**_

 _ **That is if your partner will be really strong." said Igneel to little Natsu.**_

" _ **Eh? But men can't have babies, dad. Only women can have them!" shouted Natsu and looked at Igneel with an**_ _What-are-you-an-idiot_ _ **expression. Igneel chuckled, "Natsu listen, male dragons can have a baby if their other partner is really strong, the same as a woman. The only difference is that they will have to cut their stomach open to pull the baby out and ..."**_

" _ **Bleehh, Igneel don't talk about something disgusting like this!" shouted Natsu and ran away. Igneel smiled and whispered, "Yeah Natsu, you are right. It's only that I have a feeling you will find someone who will be so important that you let your stomach be cut open for him."**_

 _ **End of Flashback :**_

" _Now that I think about it I have a feeling I would like to have Laxus's child"_ Natsu thought and blushed bright red. He then shook his head to clear it and saw Laxus's house ahead of him.

The remaining way there he ran and knocked three times on the big red door. After a moment it opened and there stood Laxus. His hair still wet from his shower and droplets of water were dropping down his impressive muscles and to the hem of his black sweatpants.

"Oh, Hello Natsu" his deep voice shook through Natsu and he blushed "Hey, Laxus how are you?"

"Fine, so is there something you need?"

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you if you will come, -!"

His question was interrupted by an annoying voice. "Laxus, where are you?! Come back here!"

 _ **Laxus's POV :**_

It was a really warm morning and when Laxus woke up from his sleep he was sweating so the first thing on his list was a shower. He slipped out of his sleeping pants and straight under the cold spray of water.

About twenty minutes later he exited his bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. From his wardrobe he pulled out black sweatpants and was about to pull the towel away when he smelled one thing that shouldn't be in his house.

He turned around and there she stood. Jessica Wood. It was a one night stand, really. And it was one year ago.

"So? What are you doing in my house and my bedroom?" he asked her and pulled his towel higher when it started slipping down. She looked at the towel and then into his eyes.

"What do you think? I came back to you. I know you still want me, that you love me." she said in a seductive voice. Yeah right, seductive. Maybe in her dreams.

He snorted and walked closer to where she stood next to his door. "Yeah right, dream on. I don't have any interest in you. I have someone I love and it isn't you." " _If you don't have pink hair, or salmon and have a …., you know"_

He thought and closed the door and locked it. He shook the towel down and pulled on his sweatpants. Just as he was pulling the door open his door bell ringed and he sighed. Who is coming at, eh? One a.m.?

He cursed and walked down to his main door. He fleetingly noticed that Jessica is still in his house, in his kitchen and pulled the door open and to his nice surprise it was Natsu. Just the person who will make his day.

"Oh, Hello Natsu." I said in a husky voice. Inwardly I smirked when he blushed. "Hey, Laxus how are you?" Isn't he the cutest?

"Fine, so is there something you need?"

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you if you will come, -!" he wanted to say something when he was interrupted by Jessica's annoying voice. "Laxus, where are you?! Come back here!" I turned sharply back to glare at her when Natsu flinched.

Shit, this sounds and looks so wrong, what will he think about this? She came to the door and pulled my arm into her chest. My glare hasn't stopped and now became murderous. What the hell is she doing?

I opened my mouth to say something when Natsu interrupted "I see you have something else to do, so I will go now. Sorry for interrupting you. " he said and turned around and ran.

"Natsu wait!" I shouted but he didn't turn around. I turned and glared at Jessica who was smirking at the way Natsu ran away. "What do you think you are doing. I told you I don't care about you."

"Oh please Laxus, you can't waste your time with useless things like him" she snorted and continued " you need a woman with boobs and everything so she can give you a child or two and not that thing."

I looked down so my hair shadowed my eyes. She said that Natsu is a useless thing? Who does she think she is!

"Go away you slut and never ever come before my eyes again." I said and pushed her out of the door and closed it after her. I turned around and ran to my room. I pulled out a dark red sleeveless muscles shirt, black leather pants and my black coat with feathers.

I quickly pulled everything on and ran out of the door the same way as Natsu was running.

" _Just wait Natsu, I'm coming"_

 _ **To be continued.**_

 _ **So people I wanted this to be a oneshot BUT everything changed and now it will be a three-shot, at most.**_

 _ **So please read and let me know if it's worth to continue.**_

 _ **By lenuš**_

 _ **Beta'ed by Dawnsty**_


	2. Chapter 2 The end ?

_**Hello !**_

 _ **A little muse came to me so I decided to write the second chapter of this one. I decided to make this story a two shot, BUT if any of you are interested I COULD make a sequel or something. So please let me know what you think about it.**_

 _ **Thank you.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Summary : It's spring and with it comes the mating season. For Natsu it is his 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **and his first season. What will happen? Will he mate with the one he loves or will someone come between them? Will Natsu come out heart broken? Read and find out!**_

 _ **Pairing : LaxusxNatsu**_

 _ **Warnings : YAOI! Lemon, OOC, swearing, and more!, maybe Mpreg**_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Thoughts_

Normal

 _ **Here it comes :D**_

 _ **Last time :**_

 _ **"Go away you slut and never ever come before my eyes again." I said and pushed her out of the door and closed it behind her. I turned around and ran to my room. Pulling out a dark red button down shirt, black leather pants and my black coat with feathers.**_

 _ **I quickly pulled everything on and ran out of the door the same way Natsu was running.**_

 _ **"Just wait Natsu, I'm coming"**_

 _ **Natsu's POV :**_

 _ **"What am I even doing. Thinking that I could have chance. Even thinking how it would be if I had his child."**_

 _ **Tears dropped down his chin as he continued running.**_

 _ **Now:**_

"The train to the Moonvillage will leave in 5 minutes. All passengers traveling to the Moonvillage please get on the train. Thank you." Natsu lifted his head and sighed. _"S_ _o_ _, looks like I will go alone. I just hope it won't matter to the mayor of the village."_

Once aboard the train and in his seat he leaned his head on the window and as the train moved he could feel another tear run down his cheek. He chuckled and moved his hand to wipe it away. Just as his compartment door opened. He lifted his gaze and his eyes widened. There stood Laxus in his black leather pants, his black furred coat hooked over his arm and his red buttoned shirt left unbuttoned so his chest was clearly to see.

Natsu at first blushed at the view, but then turned his head away so Laxus wouldn't see. Laxus misunderstood the action and thought that Natsu didn't want to see him. He closed the door and sat down across from Natsu. His coat was left on the seat next to him and his gaze locked on Natsu.

He could see a light pink hue on Natsu's cheeks and smirked, as he remembered his unbuttoned shirt. He was in a hurry so he didn't have the time for things like buttons. Once satisfied with said buttons he breathed in.

"Natsu, listen. That wasn't what it looked like. She somehow got into my house when I was in the shower and when I saw her I send her away, but then you knocked and well you know the rest" he sighed when Natsu didn't even look at him.

It was silent in the compartment until Natsu broke it. "Then why did she tell you to go back?" he asked and Laxus could hear the hurt in his voice. _"I will kill her when I see her again."_ he growled. Natsu, hearing this, curled his legs under himself in self protection.

Laxus was bigger and stronger than him, so if he decided to attack it wouldn't be good. His thoughts were interrupted by Laxus's voice. " I had a one nigh stand with her about 3 years ago. You know it was when I was still a jerk, but since then I didn't see her. Until today that is."

The compartment remained silent again. The only disturbance was when Natsu stood up, with Laxus eying him curiously. His bag was left on his seat with his coat, as Gramps said that The Moonvillage is a cold place, even for him. He took a step forward when the train jerked and he fell face first into Laxus's chest.

Laxus's arms came to rest around his waist as his own arms braced themselves on Laxus's broad shoulders and their faces merely inches apart. Natsu's face burned as Laxus smirked at their position. Pulling Natsu closer until he fully sat on his lap. They both stayed silent, not saying anything, nor looking at each other. Finally Natsu broke the silence.

„Okay, I believe you." Laxus looked up at him. „When you said that you didn't have anything with her. I believe you."

 _ **At the Moonvillage :**_

When the train stopped they were both jerked from their sleep. When they became aware of their position they both blushed and Natsu, who was still sitting on Laxus's lap, jumped up, grabbed his coat and bag and high tailed from the train.

Laxus chuckled , picked his things up and walked after Natsu who was already a good distance away. When he finally caught up to Natsu he was already talking with the mayor of the village about the mission.

Next to the mayor stood a young man, around his age and height. His blond hair was almost like his own, but longer and not so spiky, green eyes and the average muscled body finished his looks. Nothing special. But he was looking at Natsu with clear lust in his eyes and was slowly shifting closer and closer to him.

Feeling a sudden burst of anger, Laxus walked closer to where they were talking and stood right behind Natsu, his chest pressed against Natsu's back and arms positioned threateningly at his side.

The man stopped, eyes widening at the sight of Laxus and started to take a few steps back. Laxus inwardly smirked and then looked at the small man before Natsu.

„Ah, so this is the second mage. I was worried that there was only one coming." The mayor said and looked up at Laxus.

 _After the battle. (Let's just pretend that they were battling some kind of dark guild and won. I'm nit good at battling scenes. Sorry )_ Locating and destroying the dark guild was harder than originally thought. The strain they put on their bodies and the constant use of their magic left them drained and tired, as the last opposing member finally fell. Beaten and bloodied they made their way back to their inn.

 _ **At he inn:**_

Once they were inside their room both of them fell face down on their respective bed and slept. After roughly three hours Laxus woke up and sat on his bed. His gaze stopped on Natsu who was lying on his side, curled around one of the soft pillows and slowly breathing in and out.

„ _Cute"_ Laxus thought and chuckled. He stood up, leaned over the sleeping Natsu and kissed him on the forehead. Natsu mewled in his sleep and mumbled something but kept sleeping so Laxus decided to take a shower.

Once inside the bathroom he started the shower so he would have warm water and started stripping. First his shirt and then pants. Once naked he stepped into the shower and sighed at the feeling of hot water on his sore muscles.

The water fell down his perfect muscles, running down strong shoulders and perfect abs.

On the other side of the door Natsu woke up. Not seeing Laxus, he started panicking, but then he heard the running water and he breathed out. Just as he was about to sit up the bathroom door opened and he laid back down to pretend to sleep.

He heard as Laxus stepped further inside and then as the towel fell down. He blushed at his own thoughts but didn't move. When Laxus was dressed he heard him stepping closer to him and closed his eyes tighter. He felt as Laxus leaned down and as hot lips softly pressed onto his forehead.

As soon as the lips left his forehead he could hear him moving again and then finally the closing of the door. When he didn't return Natsu breathed out the air he was holding and opened his eyes. His hand touched the place where Laxus kissed him and the blush came back.

After some time he decided to have a shower himself but when he was finished about half an hour later and Laxus still hasn't returned he thought about going and finding him. So he stood and locked the door after himself and started walking to the bar in their inn.

Once, at the end of their hall he called the elevator but when, even after ten minutes, it didn't came he decided to use the stairs. Their room was on the tenth floor, but it didn't matter to him. At the end the exercise was good for his body.

Once in the reception hall he waved at the lady there and turned to the hall from where loud music and the smell of alcohol came. The sickly bright door closed behind him and he started looking around. He smiled when his gaze fell on a tall, muscular blond man. He was just about to run to him when he noticed the busty brunette who was sitting in front of him in the boot.

His hearth stopped when he saw the red lipstick on Laxus's cheeks and her arms around his. His eyes watered and he turned away from that sight. Just as he was walking away he could hear an intake of breath, and he was running.

 _ **With Laxus :**_

„ _Was that, Natsu right now?" _-_ „ Hey, Laxus dear. Are you listening to me?" an annoyingly high voice cut through his thoughts. He scowled and looked at the chit that glued herself to him the moment he stepped into the room. He doesn't even know her. _„What did she say her name was, again? Lucia? Or was it Bella?_

 _Anyway it doesn't matter. It's late and I should go back to our room, Natsu should wake up soon.„_ He stood up, ignoring the annoying girl and walked to the elevator.

 _ **Back with Natsu :**_

„ _Why is it bothering me? Seeing him there with that girl. It's not like he is my mate."_ Just as he was thinking this he could feel a sharp pain blossoming in his chest. His breathing come out labored and he had to catch himself on the wall. He fell to his knees and his eyes clenched shut.

He never felt this kind of pain, not even when he saw Igneel die. " _What is happening? This hurts."_

„Natsu? What is it. Are you hurt somewhere?" Natsu could hear someone talking but couldn't tell who it was. „Come Natsu. I will take you to our room. Just wait." Yes, their room. He was here with Laxus. It must be him.

Once inside their room, Laxus gently laid Natsu on his bed, before running inside the bathroom to get some wet clothes. He gently put them on Natsu's forehead and neck,who sighed at the feeling. Maybe fifteen minutes later, Laxus was ready to pass out as Natsu finally reached his decision.

He slowly sat up and looked at Laxus. Then he took a deep breath to gather some courage. „Say Laxus, do you know anything about Dragon mates?" Laxus looked at him from his position, half spread at the bed.

„Yes, of course. When I became a Dragon slayer I learned everything I could get my hands on. Dragons mate for live. That means that once they mate, they will never mate with somebody else. Of course they can have sex, as it isn't the same thing as mating.

When they mate they will make a mating symbol. Anyway a Dragon can mate with anyone, no matter which gender they are, but this other Dragon must be their mate. They will know if the other Dragon is their mate when they have sex.

Once in the climax, the dominant one will have this kind of urge to mark his submissive." Laxus finished, Natsu nodded. „And do you know if it's the same with Dragon slayers?"

„Yeah, it's the same." Natsu once again nodded and kept his head down. „Say Laxus. What do you think about the fact that your mate could be male, too."

„It's okay. I don't give much thought about the gender. I mean, if this person will be my mate it doesn't matter to me of he his male or female. It's the feeling that counts."

„And did you find your mate yet?" Natsu asked and held his breath. „I think I did." hearing this Natsu could literally hear his heart shatter. Tears made their way into his eyes and his hands were clenched into fists.

„I-,... I see. Congratulations. I hope you will be happy with this person. Excuse me, I think I'll go for a walk." Natsu said hastily and made a break for the door. His hand was on the door knob when he felt another, stronger, hand on his own.

„Where do you think you are going now?"

„Taking a walk" Natsu whispered and clenched his eyes shut, not letting his tears fall. He flinched when he felt hot breath on his neck and suppressed a shiver when he felt Laxus lick it. „Come on Natsu. Tell me what's wrong ?" Laxus whispered into his ear and Natsu finally snapped.

„Nothing is wrong. Why don't you go after your mate? Was it that girl you were with in the bar? You were pretty close after all!"Natsu shouted and then flinched at the look in Laxus's stormy eyes.

Hot tears made themselves know, but these were tears of fear, and they fell down his hot cheeks. Natsu ashamed of his outburst looked at his bare feet and when Laxus growled he made a break for the door and once out of the room for the elevators.

Just as he was about to turn for the stairs he felt a big arm wrapping around his waist, thinking that Laxus was going to hurt him, he started fighting, even while knowing that he will most likely lose.

„No please, Laxus. I'm sorry. I won't say anything about your mate or even you! Please" but Laxus didn't give any indication that he heard him and closed the door to their room, locking it. Natsu, seeing this, started to panic even more, his feet kicking.

„Laxus please! I'm sorry. I didn't meant it! Please!" he cried when he landed on his bed and Laxus leaned over him, his arms came on each side of Natsu's head. His eyes were unreadable and Natsu could feel his heart beating like crazy.

His chest was heaving up and down so fast that he feared that even before Laxus will do something he will have a heart attack. And then, seeing Laxus reaching with his hand and then getting ready to punch him he finally let the tears rolling down his cheeks.

„Laxus! Please! Please! If you want it, I will leave you alone and never speak to you again! Just please, please, don't hurt me!" at the end he sobbed and his eyes were shut, awaiting the punch that was surely to come. But when nothing happened he slowly opened his eyes, as if Laxus was just waiting for him to do it, so the punch wouldn't just physically hurt him.

But when still nothing happened his eyes, which were still leaking tears, met with stormy eyes. Natsu, who didn't want to anger him even further, didn't move at all. It was as if he was dead, not blinking or even swallowing, eyes wide and afraid, not moving, only breathing.

„Why do you think I want to hurt you? I would never want to hurt you." Laxus whispered. But Natsu still didn't say anything, not wanting to anger him any further. „And about my mate,... I,... I,... SHIT!" here Natsu flinched, „You are my mate."

Natsu blinked not catching on. „You,... I'm your m-mate ?" Laxus nodded. Natsu's eyes widened, finally his brain kicking in, and he sniffled.The past minutes, finally, catching up to Laxus had him lift Natsu up into his lap, holding him close and trying to soothe his frenzied and still afraid mate. "Come on Natsu, it's okay now. Talk to me so I can help you. Just talk to me, please." But Natsu only shook his head.

Once Natsu had his breathing under control he burrowed into Laxus's broad chest and his arms curled around Laxus's neck. Sighing when he looked at Laxus Natsu smiled apologetically. „I'm sorry. I acted like such an idiot. You must be so tired of me by now." he said softly. Laxus narrowed his eyes and shook his head, „I will never be tired of you.

It was in place of you to react like that. In those books I read was written that mates are very protective and jealous." Laxus said just as softly and burrowed his nose in Natsu's soft hair. „Are you really sure you want me as your mate. Wouldn't a female mate be better for you. I know many women come to you. You are, in the end, very handsome. You could have anyone, I mean, Mhhn!"

Natsu's rant was interrupted by Laxus finally kissing him. In his surprise he opened his mouth and Laxus took the chance and plunged his tongue inside. Natsu moaned when Laxus started mapping out his hot cavern and his own tongue shyly responded.

But as this was Natsu first kiss, the air become indispensable for him and he started struggling. Laxus noticing this allowed the kiss to be broken, Natsu devouring the air like a man from the desert would water. Once satisfied Natsu looked shyly at Laxus and blushed when Laxus smirked.

„Never again, doubt yourself in front of me or even someone else. You are just the perfect mate for me. I know it, okay?!"

Natsu nodded and Laxus, satisfied, tugged him into another kiss. This one being longer and more messy, their instincts starting to take control. Once the kiss broke Laxus growled, showing his clearly dominant side. Natsu bared his neck in response and whined, prompting Laxus to growl once again, but this time in approval. Nuzzling the side of the neck and then sank his new slightly longer and sharp fangs in the side of Natsu's neck.

„Ahn!"

 _ **The next morning:**_

Natsu slowly opened his eyes and looked around himself. His first thought was that he wasn't in his room, not even in his house. This room was modern, big and clean. The walls a painted gray and one was made wholly out of glass, so the room wasn't so dark, but in this moment the wall is covered by long black curtains. The floor is covered with a white fluffy carpet and there standing against one wall was a big mahogany wardrobe.

Next to the closet was a mahogany door, which Natsu thought lead to a bathroom. Across the bed was another mahogany door which lead to the rest of the house. The bed in which he is laying is king sized, with black covers and many black, white and gray pillows. Next to the bed are two black leather armchairs and a glass cafe table. Behind the armchairs is a small library and in front of the bed, which is in middle of the room hanging on the opposite wall, is a big lacrima TV.

The next thing he noticed was that he was naked. Like totally and his backside was throbbing. And then everything came back. The mission, the train, and then …. His face heated up. _"Oh my God. Me and Laxus,…, we,….,"_ He burrowed his head in one of the pillows. His thoughts were interrupted by a low chuckle and he froze.

" _When I'm thinking about it, my back feels somehow warmer than usual and that is something to say"_ He slowly turned and came face to face with a big muscled chest and a black tattoo. A very naked chest too. His gaze slowly traveled up only to meet amused stormy eyes and his blush returned with more force. There, next to him in the same bed, lay a very naked Laxus.

His face was pressed into Laxus's chest in hopes to cover himself. Laxus only chuckled, a warm sound that made his chest vibrate and Natsu's face burned even more if it could. Natsu felt big hands on his waist and then squeaked as he was simply lifted up and then sat down on Laxus's lap, both still very much naked.

His hands come to rest on Laxus's impressive chest in hope to settle himself and his face was pressed to Laxus's neck. Laxus's nose was buried into Natsu's own neck and Natsu felt as Laxus inhaled his scent. Not knowing why this aroused him he blushed once more. When his eyes cleared his gaze fell on something on Laxus's neck.

There was a symbol. That kind of symbol that Igneel told him about.

 _ **Flashback (Natsu was older then the last time):**_

„ _ **Natsu listen. When you mate, a mating symbol will appear. It's a kind of warning to other Dragons and Dragon slayers that this person or even you are out of reach."**_

 _ **End of flashback:**_

This symbol was perfect for both of them. It was a flame protected by lighting and thunder. Natsu, clearly satisfied with the symbol, nuzzled the place, kissing and licking it. Laxus's gave an approving growl and nuzzled his nose in Natsu's soft hair. Natsu moaned at the delightful feeling and pressed himself more into Laxus.

This caused Natsu to grind himself against a certain part of Laxus's anatomy and he gave a throaty groan. Hearing this, Natsu felt his body burning up and he did it again. Laxus's eyes bleed to black and his hands, still on Natsu's waist, tightened. Natsu gave a discontented whine but then gasped as he was lifted again and felt something big against his ass.

 _ **WARNINGS! LEMON!**_

His head was lifted and his eyes found Laxus's, now, completely black eyes, filled with lust. He gave a throaty moan when his lips were covered by slightly bigger ones and a tongue plunged inside his mouth. When air became a necessity they broke the kiss but were still connected by a string of saliva, which was then licked from Natsu's chin.

Laxus then moved to his neck, kissing his pulse point and the mating symbol. Natsu was in heaven and while he was showered in many kisses he rocked his hips into bigger ones. And when he felt Laxus's big manhood against his entrance, a moan escaped his mouth before he could stop it.

Hearing this Laxus gave an answering rumble and nuzzled into Natsu's neck. He then shifted them so he was sitting against the mount of pillows with Natsu straddling him. His cock was already rock hard and the only thing he wanted was to be buried inside Natsu again. To reclaim his mate.

His fingers wandered down to Natsu's entrance and one of them was pushed inside. Much to his happiness Natsu was still stretched from their activities last night so he didn't need any more. So he pulled his finger back and chuckled when Natsu gave a whine.

„Don't worry Natsu. Something better will be filling you soon." He whispered in his ear and lifted Natsu once again but this time to be sat on his erection. Once fully sat down Natsu whimpered from the feeling of begin filled again and rocked himself to get more friction.

Laxus purred when Natsu started moving and moved his hands under Natsu's knees to help him move up and down. They started slowly at first but when Natsu continued mewling, moaning and purring their movements sped up, so Natsu was bouncing up and down on Laxus's thick shaft.

Laxus growled loudly and moved his knees so Natsu could learn on them and he could hit deeper. Natsu was a moaning mess by the time they both felt the heat poling in their lower regions. Laxus finally snapped when Natsu gave a particularly loud moan and flipped them both over so he was lying above Natsu with his legs throw over his shoulders.

Natsu moaned once again as Laxus started pounding into him with a new vigor while growling like an animal. Natsu, clearly pleased with the sounds Laxus made, started to growl in a more subdued and submissive demeanor than Laxus.

„Laxu, ahn. Laxus-...I'm going to- ,ngh" Laxus groaned as the passage around him tightened and his thrust became more erratic as his own release came closer. Natsu moaned before his back arched as he came. The milky essence covering his and Laxus's chest and some of his chin, too.

Laxus managed two more thrust before he, too came deep inside Natsu who moaned at the feeling of being filled again. Slowly sliding out of Natsu he began to relax his body.

 _ **END OF LEMON!**_

When their breathing stopped being erratic, Laxus looked at Natsu and started purring. Natsu's eyes were half lidded and filled with lust, cheeks red and his mouth slightly opened with a bit of saliva dripping down his chin.

Turning his head at the sound Natsu, started his answering purr and nuzzled his head in the crock of Laxus's neck. He then turned his head so he faced Laxus and learned in for a kiss. Just as their lips touched they both heard a knock on the front door. Laxus, who still had black eyes sat so he was partially hiding Natsu who instinctively hid his body under Laxus's bigger one.

Natsu's eyes widened when he heard a person opening the door and stepping inside the house. He turned his body so he was totally hidden under Laxus and put his hand on Laxus's bigger one. Laxus didn't look at him, his gaze fixed on the door where he could hear the person moving.

When the person stepped inside the living room, which was where the steps leading up to them were, Laxus stood up from the bed. He took his pants from yesterday and put them on. Natsu seeing his new dominant mate walking away whimpered. Laxus hearing this turned around and leaned down so he was on face level with him and kissed him.

„Don't worry. I will come back. I only want to send the person down there away so we can continue." He said and kissed him again. Natsu nodded and curled in the blankets around him, resembling a cocoon.

Laxus nodded, satisfied with how his mate covered himself and turned to leave. He opened to door as quietly as he could and then closed it. His way down the stairs was quick and when he stepped into the living room he stopped.

There stood Jessica. He scowled and crossed his arms across chest. He could clearly smell that Jessica was aroused from the sight of him and wasn't happy about it. For Christ sake, he had a mate up there. And a very willing mate, too.

He scoffed at the scene before him. She stood there, in the middle of his living room, in almost nothing except a bikini top and short shorts. "What do you want now? I already told you that I don't want to see you anymore." he glared when she just giggled.

"Come on, Laxus. We both know you want me. Every right man wants a pretty girl." she said flirtatiously and batted her eyelashes. Laxus growled and made a move to punch her so she would leave his house when they both heard the bedroom door open.

Jessica's face showed her confusion but soon morphed to anger as he had someone else with him and Laxus's showed his curiosity. _"What is Natsu doing? I said that I will handle it."_ but both their eyes widened when they saw Natsu walking down the stairs until he stopped one step higher than Laxus stood. But not because he walked, but because of what he was wearing. Or better said his lack of clothes.

He was covered only by a blanket, so both of his legs were uncovered and his collarbone too. This gave Jessica a good view of the love bites and the mating mark on his neck, but also of the thick liquid that was leaking down his legs. She didn't need to be a genius to know what that meant.

She first blushed and then her whole face burst into anger. "So this is why you don't want me? Because of some kid you fucked and even better it's a guy? Don't you have any shame. This is disgusting. Two men don't sleep together!"

Both men looked at her as if she was crazy and didn't say anything. This made her even angrier and she run straight at Natsu. Just as she was about to grab a hold of the blanket around him she felt a miniature bolt run across her body. She squeaked and jumped back.

Once a safe distance away from them she looked up only to freeze. Laxus was now standing in front of Natsu protectively and growling, while his arm was covered in lighting. Her eyes widened when Laxus make a step in her direction.

So she made the best decision in this kind of situation. She turned and ran away. The house was silent and then both of them started laughing. Natsu's laugh was interrupted by a squeak, as Laxus had him across his shoulder and was already stepping back to the bedroom.

"Hey, Laxus. What are you doing?" he shouted as he took hold of Laxus hair so he won't fall. Laxus chuckled. "What do you think. We are going to continue from where we stopped" And Natsu could only blush as the door closed behind them.

 _ **The end**_

 _ **Oh my god! This got to be my longest chapter ever. Almost 10 pages!**_

 _ **So here it is. What do you think? Should I continue it? Or maybe do a sequel?**_

 _ **Please let me know. I love reviews!**_

 _ **By Lenus**_

 _ **Beta'ed by Dawnsty**_


End file.
